


Rastaban

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [126]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: He was going to miss her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Rastaban

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing Constellations competition in 2020. This is the warm-up week which was the Draco Constellation. I was lucky enough to get to week 2 in this competition! There are so many talented writers participating!**
> 
> **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! You can find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.  
> **

Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's growing waist. He was going to miss her. He was going to miss this. Them. The two of them were what he had clung to during these last years. Now the end was upon them and he wasn't sure how he was going to stand by and watch her walk away from him.

"It's poetic," she murmured. Her hand was raised, tracing the constellation he was named for. Draco cupped her belly, feeling the tiniest of kicks. They had just started becoming noticeable in the last week. He couldn't believe he was going to miss the birth of his son.

"It is," Draco agreed. He dropped his chin to her shoulder and pressed a kiss against her neck.

"I wish you could come." He could hear the tears she was attempting to hold back. He'd seen more of her tears in the last few years than he ever wanted to see again. At least he wasn't the cause of her tears. It was a bitter irony that as much as he hated to see her cry, when she left, he was going to never see it again. The planet identified as livable orbited the Rastaban star, the eye of the dragon.

"Is the launch still confirmed for Thursday?" Draco asked as he followed her gaze and looked up at the far-flung star in which their new planet resided.

"As long as the weather holds. The Portkey leaves Wednesday night. If for some reason the launch is rescheduled, they don't plan to Portkey us home."

Draco squeezed her tighter in response. Two days. He had two days left with her. Before she and their unborn child got onto that rocket ship and left him for good. The huge asteroid that was headed for Earth still looked so small and far away as it slowly made its way through the night sky, but within a fortnight he and everyone else who didn't get off the planet would be dead.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
